Home safety is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to be informed of breaches to the security of their homes and also have video and audio communications with visitors/trespassers, for example those persons visiting/trespassing near an external door or entryway. Security systems that include sensors, automation devices, and/or A/V recording and communication devices, such as doorbells, provide this functionality and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, sensor information, audio, and/or video captured by a security system, such as by an A/V recording and communication doorbell of a security system, can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the sensor information and/or the A/V footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Further, the presence of a security system including at least one A/V recording and communication device on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance of a home, acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.